


Stress Relief

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: King AU [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnics, adopting a pet, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pukaby was a small, fluffy creature with small, curled horns and a smashed in face. Their fur could range anywhere from white to brown to gray and their tails would roll in on their backs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Being a king could get somewhat stressful. Being a king who presided over five kingdoms that were also independently run by your king boyfriends could be even more stressful. That was why Geoff decided to take a break in a nice orchard near the city, within view of the castle towers. Joining him were Jack, who he had put off duty for the day, Ryan, Gavin, Michael, and Ray. Geoff had brought with him his best bottle of ale and was simply enjoying the summer sun under the shade.

“Gavin! You couldn’t hit a brick wall if you ran at it!” Michael yelled, drawing Geoff’s relaxed attention away from his alcohol.

“Oh really?” Gavin replied, a challenge look on his face. “I bet you couldn’t hit a tree with an arrow either!”

“You really wanna bet?”

“Yeah!”

“Fine! Give me your bow!”

Geoff could feel the oncoming headache when Gavin tossed his bow and quiver to Michael. It grew steadily as Michael lined up the shot, fired, and hit the tree Gavin had been pointing to. Gavin gave a whine of displeasure and huffed while Michael laughed at the look on his face.

“I bet I can split the arrow,” Ray piped up, grinning slightly.

“Try.”

Ray took a while lining up the shot, adjusting and readjusting every time they thought he might fire. He finally was happy with it after a few minutes and let the arrow fly, successfully splitting Michael’s arrow in half.

Michael looked quite in shock. He hadn’t expected Ray to actually be able to do it after all. Ray was proud of himself for that shot, doing a little victory dance just to rub it in.

Gavin started chanting ‘Ray’s a better shot than Miiiiiiiichael’ until Michael jumped him and shove him to the ground with a hilarious sounding yelp. They rolled around in the grass for half an hour trying to pin each other, elbow each other, and knee each other. All the while they were laughing and grunting and getting covered in mud. It was a thoroughly amusing sight to see.

“Alright, alright, dickheads. Get off each other,” Geoff said finally after an hour of them rolling around. He was trying to hold back a chuckle as Michael got off Gavin by shoving Gavin into a mud puddle.

“Awww, now I’m all filthy,” Gavin whined, pushing out of the puddle.

“Could be worse. Could be horse shit.”

“Geoff!”

They were so caught up with each other that they didn’t notice the Pukaby nearby the place they had rested in. A Pukaby was a small, fluffy creature with small, curled horns and a smashed in face. Their fur could range anywhere from white to brown to gray and their tails would roll in on their backs.

This Pukaby was particularly young which was odd because Pukabies tended to stay close to their mothers. It had wandered over due to all the excitement and gotten curious about the five people.

With short legs, the Pukaby had to waddle over to the group, hiding behind a bush. Ray noticed the bush rustling almost immediately and got the attention of the group.

“Guys. Did you see that? Something just darted behind the bush…” Ray said, pulling out his bow and pointing it towards the Pukaby.

“Well deal with it; it can’t be too bad. These are orchards, not the forest,” Ryan said, turning his head to look at Ray.

Ray edged his way over to the bush, slowly drawing back the arrow to prevent any noise at all. When he saw what was behind the bush, however, he withdrew the arrow.

“It’s a baby Pukaby,” said Ray, lifting the tiny Pukaby up. It tried to climb away by using its tiny paws to lift itself, but Ray held tight. No need in an innocent creature hurting itself. “It looks…really young. Probably lost.”

“It’s so cute!” Gavin exclaimed, running over to coo at it. The Pukaby hit Gavin’s nose with its paw in return.

“We should take it home. It looks scared,” Ray said, massaging his fingers into the Pukaby’s side. There was a sound of happiness from the Pukaby.

Geoff took a second to think about it, sitting up and looking at the baby Pukaby. “Well, alright.”

The Pukaby came home with them that evening, gaining the name Hayden as the new Royal Pet. He was probably the cutest addition to the castle in a few months.


End file.
